Worst Hercules
Entrance Centaur Ride Worst Hercules rides a Centaur before it dissapears. Special Attacks Neutral B - Io Call Worst Hercules calls his fat gay friend Io, who appears in a random spot of the stage. When someone touch him, he will laugh, dealing 1% damage. He's also invincible from any attack. Pressing B next to him will make the gay friend to throw a dead mouse with a can, which gives poison damage. Every 20 seconds, he will start talking with Hercules. Sometimes the dialogue can be short or really long. During the dialogue, any opponent can hit Hercules, dealing 2x damage to him. And they can hit Io too, throwing him off the stage. You have to wait 20 seconds to summon him again. Side B - Unfitting Rock Worst Hercules kicks a huge rock which flies in an angle. It breaks if it crushes with an opponent or a wall. It can charged, but the same properties stay. Any opponent with any attack can reflect the huge rock back at Hercules with more speed, except when the attacks have special effects to projectiles (Like Pure-Evil Bubble). He can also kick Io away if you use it next to him. But this is harmless, and the cool down time to summon him again is present as well. Up B - Underworld's Army A bad-drawn Griffon appears under Hercules' feet, which flies upwards. Pressing B to kick the Griffon (Dealing damage) and stop the attack. But someone attacks Hercules during flight, the Griffon will attack him. Down B - Worst Sword Hercules gets his worst sword. During this move, he can move with no jumps. But only in a small ratio. It also gives Hercules a new moveset. Neutral B - Stab Just stabs the opponent three times. Side B - Sword Throw Throws his sword in the straight line. But you have to wait to use it. Up B - Upper Sword Throw Same as Sword Throw, but thrown upwards. Down B - Remove Sword Just removes his sword. You have to wait to use it again if you get damaged as well. Final Smash - Lion's Struggle Hercules moves back and forth during a few seconds. Then, he grabs the nearest opponent and spins around dealing 15% of damage to him. If another opponent gets close to him, he/she will get damaged. But if you don't catch anyone, he will spin around anyways, dealing 30% damage to himself. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Uh!" KOSFX2: "No!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: *cough* Taunts Up: "I'm Hercules. Sovereign of all the Greeks and Inmortal Being" Sd: *Laughs* "Don't make me laugh" Dn: Sits down Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Did you see that? It was great" 2. "Well, I think I defeated all of them" 3. Herc and Io stare to a Treasure Failure/Clap: Just sits Standard Attacks TBA Red & Leo Discussion Red: Holy Hippolite! This is the Best Hercules Edition ever made! Leo: That's debatable. How many version are there? Red: They fall on the obscurity! That's what happen when you are China's favorite Roman God. Leo: And Hollywood's. In 2014, they released two horrible movies about him. Red: Legend says that there's no worse version than Dingo Pictures'. Leo: Just look at the drawings! Looks like a collab between John and Chanatos! Red: Don't worry. I'm sure Jon Watson would do it worse! Character Description This version of Hercules came from the Dingo Pictures Movie of the same name. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia *He was originally planned to have a normal moveset, but Nostalgia Skapokon thought a joke moveset would be more fitting. Category:Playable Characters Category:Dingo Pictures Category:Hercules Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Worst Characters Category:Joke Category:Strong Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Spanish Category:Armor Wearer Category:Bronze Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Nova)